diy_herbal_and_homeopathicfandomcom-20200213-history
05. Taking the Vital Signs
When you watch TV they make it look so complicated when they take Vital Signs. It is really not that difficult and even a 10 year old can do it. . WHAT ARE VITAL SIGNS? VITAL SIGNS (often shortened to just vitals) are a group of the 4 to 6 most important signs that indicate the status of the body’s vital (life-sustaining) functions. These measurements are taken to help assess the general physical health of a person, give clues to possible diseases, and show progress toward recovery. The normal ranges for a person’s vital signs vary with age, weight, gender, and overall health. There are four primary vital signs: body temperature, blood pressure, pulse (heart rate), and breathing rate (respiratory rate), often notated as BT, BP, HR, and RR. However, depending on the clinical setting, the vital signs may include other measurements called the "fifth vital sign" or "sixth vital sign". . The equipment needed is a thermometer, a Blood Pressure Cuff, (sphygmomanometer, That's a Mouthful!) and a watch. Though a pulse can be taken by hand, a stethoscope may be required for a patient with a very weak pulse. . THE BIG FOUR . Body Temperature, ''' Taking temperature is easy. You simply use a special thermometer that is measured in body temperature range. American thermometers are in Degrees Fahrenheit. Normal 98.6 degrees is usually marked out in bold letters. Elsewhere in the world Metrics reign and normal is 37 degrees Celsius. Temperature recording gives an indication of core body temperature which is normally tightly controlled (thermoregulation) as it affects the rate of chemical reactions. Body temperature is maintained through a balance of the heat produced by the body and the heat lost from the body. Temperature can be recorded in order to establish a baseline for the individual's normal body temperature for the site and measuring conditions. The main reason for checking body temperature is to solicit any signs of systemic infection or inflammation in the presence of a fever (temp > 38.5 °C/101.3 °F or sustained temp > 38 °C/100.4 °F), or elevated significantly above the individual's normal temperature. Other causes of elevated temperature include hyperthermia. Temperature depression (hypothermia) also needs to be evaluated. It is also noteworthy to review the trend of the patient's temperature. A fever of 38 °C is not necessarily indicate an ominous sign if the patient's previous temperature has been higher. . '''Pulse (heart rate) This is also easy. Most Nurses count from the wrist for 15 seconds then multiply X 4 to get the number per Minute. The pulse is the rate at which the heart beats while pumping blood through the arteries, recorded as beats per minute (bpm). It may also be called "heart rate". The pulse is commonly taken at the wrist (radial artery). Alternative sites include the elbow (brachial artery), the neck (carotid artery), behind the knee (popliteal artery), or in the foot (dorsalis pedis or posterior tibial arteries). The pulse rate can also be measured by listening directly to the heartbeat using a stethoscope. The pulse varies with age: a newborn or infant can have a heart rate of 130–150 bpm, a toddler of 100–120 bpm, an older child of 60–100 bpm, an adolescent of 80–100 bpm, and an adult of 50–80 bpm. . HOW-TO Video 1 Taking a Patient's Temperature and Pulse Rate Some experiences Registered Nurses can count Pulse and Respiration Rates at the same time! WOW! I've tried it and can barely do it and am afraid of making a mistaken wrong count. I do the separately, first the Pulse then the Breathing. . Breathing Rate (respiratory rate) This is Also Easy. Use the second hand of the watch again. Rest one hand on the patient and count the breaths. Most nurses count for 15 seconds then multiply X 4 to get the number per Minute . Blood Pressure, Some experiences Registered Nurses can count Pulse and Respiration Rates at the same time! WOW! I've tried it and can barely do it and am afraid of making a mistaken wrong count. I do the separately, first the Pulse then the Breathing. . HOW-TO Video 2 How to Take a Blood Pressure Manually NOTE: This Video is correct that you should have a small medium and large cuff. But if you are starting out yoou should get a medium cuff which is the most commonly used, for you to learn. There are TRICKS experienced people use to tahe pressure from legs or even wrists. You should start in the manner of this video. . © Copyright 2018 by Daniel Blankley. All rights reserved. .